This application relates to a process for the storing of gas by high temperature and pressure absorption, aadsorption or reaction with a capturing solid bed. In particular, the process relates to storing radioactive krypton (.sup.85 Kr) and other gases absorbed in zeolites. Other applications will become apparent to those skilled in the art.
The encapsulation of gases in zeolites is known and it has been taught that the encapsulation of radioactive krypton (.sup.85 Kr) takes place under high temperatures and pressures. (See Brown et al. ".sup.85 Kr Storage by Zeolite Encapsulation," 14th ERDA Air Cleaning Conference). Following the absorption and cooling, the pressure may be lowered without the loaded zeolite releasing the krypton. The process suggested to date for encapsulation has a distinct drawback; namely, it cannot be carried out without contamination of the autoclave reaction vessel; and/or the atmosphere. For example, it has been proposed to place the zeolite in a mesh basket, to lower the basket into an autoclave and to pressurize the autoclave with krypton. After loading the zeolite, the excess krypton is pumped out of the autoclave and the basket is removed through the atmosphere and placed in a sealable container for storage. The possibilities for contamination of the atmosphere are many. Worse yet, the loaded zeolite can be exposed to moisture in the air. As krypton 85 decays, rubidium 85 is produced which can react with the absorped moisture to form a strong caustic and hydrogen. The caustic can cause corrosion of the container and the hydrogen can result in gas pressure buildup in the container.
It is an advantage according to this invention to provide a process for the encapsulation of radioactive gas or the like without exposing the atmosphere or even the interior of the autoclave to the dangerous gas. The process has application where it is desired to react gases with capturing solids at elevated temperatures and pressures.